milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Llama Incident Arc
The Llama Incident Arc is a rather minor story arc on Milo Murphy's Law. It involves the eponymous Llama Incident, a past event caused by Murphy's Law, which Milo and Melissa had experienced without Zack, but still refer to it time to time in his presence. It was used to build up to the episode of the same name, in which Milo tells Zack about the incident. Timeline of Events *"The Undergrounders": Milo uses a seatbelt when the train car he's in tumbles down. He mentions the Llama Incident for the first time, as the reason he doesn't have seatbelts for Melissa and Zack. *"Rooting for the Enemy": When Zack invites Milo to come watch the football game he'll participate in, Melissa mentions that last time Milo went to a football game, there was a llama stampede. *"Murphy's Lard": When Melissa reveals her fear of rollercoasters, Milo acts surprised, noting he saw her walking a tightrope above stampeding llamas. *"We're Going to the Zoo": Whilst chasing monkeys wearing Brigette's vintage rock concert t-shirts, while riding ostriches, Milo asks Zack to pull a knockout gas gun from his backpack, noting he used it before in the Llama Incident. *"Battle of the Bands": During band practice, Milo states to his bandmates that he is prepared for many scenarios, including llama stampedes. *"The Llama Incident": When Milo and Melissa reference the Llama Incident again in a dangerous predicament, Zack has had enough and wants to know what the Llama Incident is. Milo decides to tell Zack what exactly happened. *"Missing Milo": In order to lose pursuing Pistachions, Milo asks Cavendish to travel back to the day of the Llama Incident, in an attempt to shake off the Pistachions by trapping them in the stampeding llamas. Preluding Episodes Most of the episodes before "The Llama Incident" only include minor mentions. In "The Undergrounders", Milo, Zack and Melissa take a subway train to the Natural History Museum as part of a school trip. The train car they're in breaks loose, and when they tumble down into Subterranus, Milo uses a seatbelt to buckle himself to a pole so he wouldn't stumble all over the place. While strapped, he mentions that he would've provided seatbelts for his friends too, if it weren't for the Llama Incident, indicating that Milo had used at least one seatbelt in the incident. In "Rooting for the Enemy", Zack asks Milo if he could come watch at the next football game, since it'll be his first time as part of the Jefferson County Middle School Geckos. Milo is elated, noting that he hasn't been to a football game in a long time, as Melissa elaborates that the last time he was at a football game, stampeding llamas were there, indirectly referring to the Llama Incident. This would indicate that the Llama Incident has taken place at a football field. Milo mentions the Llama Incident again in "The Note" when Melissa notes examples of various adventures she had recorded with her phone. No indications about what happened or which items were used were given this time. When Melissa reveals her fear of rollercoasters in "Murphy's Lard", Milo is perplexed, reminding his friend that she had walked tightrope over a herd of stampeding llamas, referring to the Llama Incident again. This would indicate another detail to what happened during the incident. In "We're Going to the Zoo", Milo, Zack and Sara enter the Animal Sanctuary Zoo and ride ostriches as monkeys ended up wearing Brigette's old rock concert t-shirts, which the three were trying to retrieve. As Milo hangs upside down from his ostrich, he asks Zack to pull a knockout gas gun from his backpack, noting that he still had it from the Llama Incident. Major Episodes "The Llama Incident" "Missing Milo" Milo gets the idea to have Cavendish drive the hijacked time limo right by the stampede to lead part of the first Pistachion army off-course on the way to destroy King Pistachion's seedling in the present. Trivia *The Llama Incident Arc is an unusual arc, as it majorly consists of minor details building up to one episode, and then never mentioned again. *Milo mentions in "Rooting for the Enemy" that he hasn't visited a football game in years, but in "The Llama Incident", Milo mentioned the Llama Incident (the last time Milo went to a football game) took place last fall, indicating that the last time Milo visited a football game was only one year ago instead. Category:Story arcs Category:Article stubs Category:L